


О невестах и монстрах

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Эта девушка не была его матерью. И никогда не принадлежала ему. Всё-таки монстрам не дано быть счастливыми.





	О невестах и монстрах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Brides and Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999464) by [Zombiegirl197](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl197/pseuds/Zombiegirl197). 

Джейсон не чувствовал влечения или привязанности к девушке, живущей в его логове. Единственная причина, по которой она всё ещё дышала, заключалась в сходстве с образом матери, запечатлевшимся в памяти Вурхиза. Матери, потерявшей голову в прямом и переносном смыслах. И любой, кто осмелился бы бестактно расспрашивать Джейсона о его прошлом, определённо заслужил бы лезвия, воткнутого в горло и доставшего аж до желудка.

Тем не менее, в глубине души Вурхиз стремился сблизиться с пленницей. Возможно, это было безобидное желание подружиться с той, что так похожа на его мать. Всё-таки убийце было очень одиноко все эти годы без полноценного общения с кем-либо.

Но эта девушка не была его матерью.

Он знал.

Однако не мог быть к ней равнодушным, изо дня в день наблюдая черты, напоминающие о Памеле, и вечно держать её здесь. Он не испытывал потребности в физическом контакте — одного её присутствия было достаточно. Со временем девушка стала ещё сильнее напоминать Джейсону мать, и между похитителем и пленницей слишком быстро начали зарождаться странные чувства. Те самые, от которых появляются «бабочки» в животе, тепло на душе и желание того, чтобы эти моменты длились бесконечно. Когда девушка переставала кричать и плакать, то дарила Вурхизу такую редкую улыбку, от которой его сердце трепетало, заполняя болезненную пустоту, образовавшуюся после утраты матери. И Джейсону это казалось своеобразной заботой со стороны пленницы.

Вот почему он пришёл в ярость, увидев её снаружи, свободной и обманувшей его. Он не мог навредить ей, а потому просто поймал и запер в подвале, чтобы девушка не помешала завершить работу наверху. С пленницей Джейсон намеревался разобраться позже.

Она снова сбежала, на этот раз с братом, освободившим её и готовым противостоять монстру. Догнав их, Джейсон атаковал парня, ранив того в бедро и прижав к стене одного из домов лагеря. Зарубить его одним ударом было бы слишком милосердно, а потому Вурхиз решил, что смерть парня будет медленной и мучительной.

И вдруг послышался звонкий голос.

Отчаянный, умоляющий голос, который убийца пытался игнорировать, но не мог. Затем мягкое прикосновение к напряжённому плечу, заставившее Джейсона обернуться и встретиться с _её_ испуганным взглядом. Она просила пощадить брата и взамен пообещала Вурхизу остаться и стать его спутницей в этом кровавом месте, которое он называет домом.

Разозлившись, убийца зарычал, сильнее сжав горло парня, но затем грубо отбросил жертву. Закашлявшись и в отчаянии царапая ногтями землю, парень вот-вот мог издать последний вздох и скончаться, тем самым отменив договорённость.

Но дальше случилось то, что потрясло даже Джейсона.

Несколько месяцев назад он узнал имя своей пленницы. Имя, окончательно отделившее её от Памелы. Имя, которым Вурхиз отказывался её называть, до последнего цепляясь за крупицы сходства со своей матерью. Но сейчас, в это бесценное мгновение, что застало его врасплох, он наконец назвал девушку по имени после того, на что она осмелилась.

Уитни.

Уитни.

Уитни.

Уитни поцеловала Джейсона в область губ, скрытых маской. Глаза девушки были закрыты, а её тело дрожало перед убийцей. Зелёные глаза Вурхиза расширились от шока, а руки словно сами притянули девушку и легли на её талию. Даже через плотную маску было слышно тяжёлое дыхание Джейсона. Уитни не сопротивлялась, и Вурхиз ощущал приятное тепло в груди и странные, неведомые ранее эмоции. Конечно, самого прикосновения губ девушки он почувствовать не мог, но того, что она проявила к нему такое внимание, было более чем достаточно, чтобы его глубоко тронуть.

Затем Уитни отстранилась, глядя на Джейсона сияющими глазами.

По его лицу потекли слёзы, и это было так мучительно и одновременно прекрасно, что его сердце болезненно сжалось. О, что это было за чувство! Проклятое, красивое чувство!

Уитни с изумлением наблюдала за тем, как дрожавший монстр скулил и проливал из-за неё слёзы. Делал то, чего никогда не должен был. Испытывал то, чего прежде не мог испытать. Джейсону была знакома заботливая и оберегающая материнская любовь, и когда-то давно он позволял себе фантазировать об иной форме столь сильного чувства. Любви, как в сказках, которой у него никогда не будет, как и того, кто искренне захотел бы остаться с ним навсегда и разделить эту привязанность. Любви, которую многие ищут на протяжении всей жизни и велят искать своим детям.

У него никогда такого не было.

Он скорее был монстром из тех сказок, порождением ужаса. А монстры не заслуживают счастья.

Тем не менее, Уитни подарила ему возможность увидеть, как могло быть иначе. Чувства мальчика, подарившего цветок понравившейся девочке, невинный поцелуй, сладкий смех, тёплый солнечный свет и другие нежные моменты, которым не суждено было произойти.

Джейсон знал, что Уитни никогда не принадлежала ему и его жестокому миру, состоявшему из крови, страха и тьмы.

В конце концов, монстры не заслуживают счастья.

Единственное, на что он мог рассчитывать — невесомый поцелуй как горько-сладкое напоминание «что, если…», от которого хотелось мечтать и плакать в одиночестве, вдали от любопытных глаз, от всего мира. Одиночество и только одиночество всегда было рядом с ним. Оно и останется его единственным спутником.

Молча отстранившись от протянутой руки Уитни и окончательно простившись с несбыточными мечтами, Джейсон ушёл, оставив девушку, позволив ей помочь раненому брату и сбежать вместе с ним от когтистых ветвей деревьев, от почвы, насквозь пропитанной кровью жертв, и от монстра, ставшего хранителем и заключённым в этом кошмарном месте. Уитни в последний раз обернулась, но не обнаружив никаких знаков от уродливого человека, сбежала, выбросив тяжёлые мысли из головы.


End file.
